pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B2W2021
is a chapter Pokémon Adventures manga. Synopsis Black and White, as well as Blake and Whitley, unite their forces to stop Team Plasma. Black's visions pinpoint the location of Giant Chasm, where Kyurem is flying to, so the group flies off on Reshiram to catch up. In the meantime, the Gym Leaders are gathering for the fight, as well as the former remnants of Team Plasma to contribute to the fight alongside the Champions Iris and Alder. Chapter Plot Foongy attempts to Whitley up, and barely succeeds. Whitley greets Foongy, and upon seeing a Musharna on Black's head, she starts screaming. White assures Whitley this is normal, who thinks Black is getting eaten by that Musharna. White cannot find words to describe this, so Blake explains that Musharna is helping Black process information. White confirms this, and adds that Black's mind is filled with dreams, so Musharna is there to help him think. Blake adds that Musharna eats any unnecessary information, thus helping Black, who has high memory, perception and experience. White is amazed that the Interpol has information about Black too. Blake goes to say what info the Interpol has about White, who prefers that not to be said out loud. Whitley turns to Blake, and is glad that the "Mr. Superintendent" is safe. Blake is silent for a moment, and wonders why didn't Whitley understand him when he said that he was no longer a superintendent. White calls Blake is being rude, but Whitley states it's fine. Whitley wants to ask who these two people are, but Blake doesn't think introductions are necessary. In fact, they all, including the Legendary Pokémon, are here to stop Team Plasma. Suddenly, Black screams, terrifying Whitley and White. Black exclaims he has found *it*, and sends Bo. He has Reshiram use Blue Flare, then has Bo smell the flames. Bo does that, and points to a direction where the flames went to: the northwest. Blake asks Black what did he see. Black answers three things: a flying ship, covered in smoke, going to the northwest. The next thing are flames - Reshiram used Blue Flare before it fell to the ground on Kyurem, and burnt a bit of the right wing the flying ship. Black cannot express what the third thing is, but believes that to be Kyurem's thoughts. White is confused, but Black reminds he did say he can't explain it, either. Black tells there's a forest, with a giant hole, where Kyurem wanted to go to. Blake thinks a bit, and states that must be the Giant Chasm. Black and White explain they only heard of the place, while Blake tells it is located to the northwest, near Lacunosa Town. The group sees they have to head there, which excites Black that he'll confront Ghetsis. White has everyone exchange their Xtransciver numbers, and sends her Nancy, who uses Heal Pulse to restore everyone's health. Everyone goes atop of Reshiram, which surprises Whitley that she's involved, too. Cobalion puts her atop of Reshiram, which amazes Black, who remembers a tough battle against it. He notes it must really trust Whitley to do something like this. Black takes her hand, and introduces himself to "Foongus Girl". White also introduces herself as the president of BW agency. White asks Black where N fell, to which Whitley reacts. Black is certain that he didn't sink, and vanished in the smoke. Whitley demands to know where N is, to which Blake fears that he got captured atop the flying ship. He feels that Team Plasma won't let him get away twice, considering he could spoil their plans once more, and doubts he would just fall into the sea. White sees that's true, while Black suspects he is just being put under surveillance. Black, White and Blake look at Whitley, who demands them to go to the Giant Chasm right away. The group flies away, with the Swords of Justice running below them. Whitley hopes N is okay. White holds her hand, and asks if she is scared. Whitley confirms this, to which White asks her if she has a dream. Whitley admits she wants a world where Pokémon can live as they please without getting hurt, and a coexistence between humans and Pokémon. Black and White look at her, and the latter asks of Whitley whenever she feels scared, to simply remember this dream - to live life to the fullest. White admits for two years, she felt a great despair, and took her time doing what she could. She had the time to do what she could, and soon, her wish came true, as she looks at Black. She admits Whitley's dream isn't impossible, considering that Cobalion and the rest trust her. Whitley smiles, and hopes to get along with everyone, be human, Pokémon or even the superintendent. Elsewhere, Leo and Hugh's sister travel through a dark tunnel. They reach the exit, and feel it is not as frozen as they thought. They notice a large construction site, and a person asks who are they. Leo asks the same question, to which the woman, Elesa, identifies Leo as the Pokémon League participant. At the trainers' school in Aspertia City, Hugh continues his fight against Team Plasma grunts, who attack with Frost Breath and Simple Beam. A Whirlipede goes to use Steamroller, but is stopped by Hugh's Eelektross. Hugh's Pidove attacks Team Plasma, and uses Bestow after they use Protect, stopping their Pokémon with Choice Band. However, his Eelektross gets hurt by Sawk and Throh's Circle Throw and Low Kick. Hugh sees this battle is delayed, and fears Rood has not found the item yet. Suddenly, all of Team Plasma's Pokémon get incinerated by Inferno: a Lampent appears, to which Hugh sees Rood has found the chip. Without further ado, Hugh has Vibrava fly him to Rood. Rood apologizes for the delay, and explains there's a device at Team Plasma's hideout, where they can use the chip on. At the construction site, Hugh identifies Elesa as Nimbasa City's Gym Leader. She recognizes Leo as the student of the trainers' school. Leo blushes, and asks how does she know. Elesa explains that the students have been rescued by Marlon, and are in the Marine Tube. Cheren, who is among that group, has told her to go to Castelia City to find Leo. Leo is pleased, while Elesa contacts the person that she has found the student, and to land the airplane. Elesa sees they went through the Relic Passage, and took refuge at Castelia City, to which Hugh's sister confirms. After hearing her brother's voice from the underground about a cop Croagunk while eating a Casteliacone, she got worried and went to the sewers with Leo. The moment they stepped inside, they felt the worst thing possible: they found the entire city frozen. Hugh's sister is concerned if these people can even be saved. Elesa places her jacket on her, and states it has been difficult so far, since they have been battling lots of wild Pokémon underground. Leo states due to that, his Deino evolved into a Zweilous. Leo asks where are they even, and Elesa reponds they are the Pokémon World Tournament's construction site, and explains Team Plasma is freezing the cities. Suddenly, they see Looker, who is running away from the airplane that is landing. Looker trips over, and in that moment, the airplane stops, much to his relief. Skyla comes out of the airplane, apologizing to Looker. Elesa asks why did Skyla do this, to which she responds that she saw a place with some fence having fallen, and as she went to land, Looker came out of nowhere. Looker apologizes, for he came to inspect his superintendent's Pokémon - Kabutops and Gliscor - who have fainted here. Leo recognizes Looker, who plays dumb that they haven't met before. Skyla asks Cheren has asked of her to find three people: Leo, Blake and Hugh. Looker and Leo are confused: the latter introduces himself, Hugh's sister and "Lou-karr", displeasing the latter that his identity is exposed. Hugh's sister fears that Hugh has gone missing. However, Leo receives a call from Hugh, and answers. Hugh greets Leo, who passes the Xtransciver to his sister. Hugh's sister nearly cries, asking where he is and what is he doing. She explains that Leo has been watching over her, and is quite strong as her brother has said, which makes Leo blush. Hugh's sister asks where is he, to which Leo proclaims he will save Hugh. Hugh states he cannot answer, but asks of them not to worry: he and Team Plasma forces, with Rood, will save her Purrloin that was taken away from her five years ago. At Lacumosa Town, Ghetsis continues riding Kyurem, while Colress is resting inside the flying ship. Colress tells Ghetsis he is unsure, either, why is Kyurem flying towards the Giant Chasm, on its own. Ghetsis suspects that Kyurem isn't controlled by the Colress Machine, and that their goals are intersecting with each other. Colress becomes insulted that Ghetsis insinuates his machine isn't working, and claims he could just trade Pokémon with Zinzolin to make Kyurem his own, if he even could. Colress presses a button to reveal Zinzolin, and wonders if Zinzolin is giving orders. He steps aside, and visits N, thinking it must be him that is communicating with Kyurem. Colress begins to regret having picked him up, but is nevertheless interested in his ability to communicate with Pokémon. He even senses Ghetsis becoming moody as of late, like he is treating Colress like property. Colress is suddenly told that Reshiram is approaching them, and Colress suspects that the detective and the "Hero of Truth" are on it. As even Keldeo and its masters appear, Colress warns Ghetsis of this. The latter has suspected this, and sends a force to block them. Keldeo tells its masters they have found the flying ship, but suddenly, the Shadow Triad appears. The Pokémon see they can give them the "gratitude" for freezing them, and brace themselves to fight the Shadow Triad, who send Thundurus, Tornadus and Landorus in their Therian Forms. At the White Forest, Cofagrigus, Bouffalant and Haxorus break through the ice. Iris, who is wearing a dress, is pleased they are finally out. With their training over, they can meet up with Marlon, who is tired of waiting. Iris states without gramps, she would've been lost in the White Treehollow. The gramps is displeased that Iris' Champion clothes are dirty, and asks which gramps did she mean by. Iris states that Gorm's Cofagrigus helped them break out, which makes the other gramps displeased that she hasn't said anything positive about him. Iris claims it all depends on what will he do next. The "other" gramps is Alder, who promises to take responsibility as the former Champion for the events that happened two years ago, pleasing Iris, for that's Alder the Champion she knows. Debuts Pokémon *Klang Move *Blue Flare *Heal Pulse *Inferno *Low Sweep *Circle Throw *Simple Beam *Steamroller *Bestow *Frost Breath Gallery Category:Black 2 & White 2 chapters